One for all
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: 10 years have passed since class 1A graduated from U.A. and each one of them has finally achieved their dreams of becoming heroes. Many old faces meet together once more along with some new when former class 1-A holds their first reunion. However, what happens when U.A. receives the most vicious villain attack yet? And why does the leader of said villains...look like Midoriya?
1. Back to UA!

**_Note:_** _I realize that class 1-A's 'title' will probably change once they all move to their 2nd year at UA, but because it's easier just to refer to them by "1-A", that's what I'm gonna keep on doing to avoid confusion in this lol_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: BNHA characters belong to Kosei Horikoshi. Todomomo Twins Rei and Hino belong to Akeemi-art on Tumblr. And the other OCs that pop up in this are mine._**

 ** _Summary: 10 years have passed since class 1A graduated from U.A. and each one of them has finally achieved their dreams of becoming heroes. Many old faces meet together once more along with some new when former class 1-A holds their first reunion. However, what happens when U.A. receives the most vicious villain attack yet? And why does the leader of said villains...look like Midoriya!?_**

 ** _Chapter 1- Back to U.A.!_**

* * *

"Rei, it's time to go! Hurry!"

"Wait, Hino! I gotta grab my backpack!"

Two young boys, one with red hair and the other with white, scrambled around their bedroom frantically as they grabbed their favorite bags that featured their favorite hero of all time on the front.

"Boys, it's time to go!" Shouted a female voice from the floor below the children.

The red-headed boy known as Hino turned towards the door while dragging his sibling out by the hand, "Coming, Mama!"

The kids nearly flew down the stairs at top speed and to the front door of their house where a black-haired woman stood waiting patiently.

"That took quite long. Do you two have everything?"

"Sorry Mama, we needed to get some stuff to take to the re...ree...re..." The white haired boy called Rei frowned hard as he tried to recall the word.

"I think you mean reunion, sweetheart." The young mother tucked some straying dark locks behind an ear and reached down to pat her children on the heads. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the bags in both sons hands and chuckled, "I see now. Yes, we may very well see _him_ at the class once we arrive. Your father and I will be sure to ask for an autograph for you."

"Really?" Hino's face nearly turned the shade of his locks as his eyes glowed brightly with excitement at the thought, "Thank you, Mama!"

Just then, another figure appeared before the mother and kids from the doorway to the living room. A young man with hair both the shades of Hino and Rei's. He looked at his practically jittery family with a casual but soft glance, "Everyone ready to go?"

"All ready, Papa!" Both children chimed as they threw their arms into the air happily.

"We were just waiting on you, dear." The woman leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her husband's face, "I must say, I'm a bit more anxious than I thought I'd be to see all of our old friends again, Shoto."

"I feel the same, Momo." The hero named Todoroki Shoto (AKA: Icy-Blaze, official hero name on his license) took hold of his wife's hand and gave it a careful squeeze, "It's been 10 years after all."

"10 whole years..." Yaoyorozu Momo mumbled to herself as her eyes fell downward a bit as if lost in thought, "I only know some of what the others have been up to since graduation from their endeavors as heroes, but I wonder how much everyone in class 1-A has changed."

"We'll find out soon enough." Todoroki spoke calmly as he opened the front door for his family and turned his attention back on his sons, "All right, you two. Remember, be on your best behavior while we're there."

"Naturally, Papa!" Hino nodded firmly while his brother clenched his fists together in determination.

"This is the famous U.A. that you and Mama went to! And a bunch of our other favorite heroes too! We'll be good as gold, that's a promise."

"Andddd..."

Both boys looked at each other with more excited looks before shouting in unison, "That's where he went!" They held up their book bags and pointed at the man on the front.

Todoroki and Momo grinned warmly down at their kids as they watched them take off towards their car parked in the driveway. After watching both of her kids climb safely into the vehicle, Momo locked her fingers with her husband's lovingly and sighed,

"Guess we'd better go too." With that, Momo began waddling away.

"Be careful, honey. Don't trip." Shoto mumbled in concern as he peered down at Momo's swollen abdomen that moved ever so slightly with each step she took.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Shoto." Momo opened the door to the passenger's side and ran a hand down her belly, "We still have a month, and it's not like U.A. is that far away. No need to worry."

"If you say so..." Todoroki remained unconvinced despite Momo's confident tone as he hopped into the driver's seat and started the car.

At last, after what felt like so many years- the heroes known as Icy Blaze and Creati prepared to return to the school that made their dreams into a realty.

* * *

"Wow..." Both children stood before the giant building known as U.A. academy with jaws completely and totally agape. In their six years of life, the boys had never gazed upon such a massive and breath-taking view such as this.

"I think they expanded. It seems bigger than I remember." Todoroki spoke as he assisted his pregnant wife from their car.

"You're right- it's even larger than before. Amazing..." With Shoto's support, Yaomomo gently slid out of the car and stood beside her family as she was taken equally aback.

"Let's go, let's go-" Rei began jumping up and down like a rabbit, unable to contain his joy any longer. However, just as he and his twin took a step forward, Shoto swiftly grabbed both of their collars,

"Hey, no running off on your own, boys. Just as you can plainly see, this place is huge and you'd easily get lost."

Momo lifted up her purse that had been hanging from her wrist and dug around inside it for a brief moment. She soon pulled out a small piece of paper and glanced over it, "According to the invitation we received, we're supposed to go to the faculty office first."

The icy-flame quirk user nodded and took both Rei and Hino into his arms so as a means of keeping them where he could see them, "Right. Off we go then."

As the Todoroki family made there way towards the school, Momo held out her arms as if to take one of the kids from her husband in an attempt to help. To which, Shoto replied out of concern that he'd carry them both without any need for assistance. Meanwhile, both Rei and Hino glanced at their surroundings in silent awe, trying to take everything children had of course been told time and time again about their parents endeavors during their time at U.A.. Hell, they literally grew up on bedtime stories about the school. So to actually finally be at the place where heroes were MADE, it was a dream come true for the twins.

"I can't wait to meet all the other heroes, can you Rei?" Hino mumbled happily to his brother with a giant smirk on his face.

Rei flashed the exact same expression as he nodded violently, "We're so lucky to have awesome parents like Mama and Papa!"

As the family remained preoccupied with themselves, no one seemed to even take notice of two very familiar people as Todoroki and Yaoyorozu passed them by while walking through the school's front gate.

"Hey, was that..." A beautiful female with pink hair and skin watched with wide eyes as she peered at Shoto and Momo's backs that were now only a few feet from where she stood.

"Holy shit, I think it is. I mean, that hair is unmistakable." A spiky redhead beside the woman grinned from ear-to-ear, unable to believe they had already bumped into some of their old friends.

"Todoroki!"

Said male stopped to look back at the voice calling him. Shoto immediately recognized the two, despite the pair looking slightly different than he remembered.

"Kirishima and Ashido."

"Oh my gosh, it's so wonderful to see you guys!" Momo shouted happily as she spun around and greeted her own friends.

"It's good to see you too-" But the moment Mina caught sight of not only the twin children in Todoroki's arms, but Momo's new figure, the acid-quirk user's jaw literally seemed to become one with the ground, "WHAAAAA-"

Kirishima flinched at the shout and covered his ears in irritation, "For crying out loud, woman!"

Without warning, the spiky redhead slapped his hand over Mina's mouth in an attempt to silence her. After she flailed about and screamed into his hand for a solid minute, Mina ceased her spazz fit and ripped Kirishima's hand away,

"Okay, I get it- sheesh!" Mina rubbed her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, "Excuse me for not expecting this to be a thing. The whole...Todoroki and Momo with kids business over here." Mina drew an invisible circle with her finger around Momo and Shoto.

Kirishima simply shrugged, not seeming to be the least bit concerned by the sight before him, "Well, it has been 10 years. It isn't really a surprise a lot of our old classmates would be parents by now. I mean, come on, Mina..." Suddenly, Eijiro threw his thumb up, pointing it in the direction behind him.

The Todorokis followed the direction where the thumb was pointed and spotted a figure revealing itself from just behind Mina and Kirishima. Momo's eyes slowly widened when the figure came into plain sight.

A young girl of about nine years old stood between Mina and Kirishima. Upon first glance, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Mina- what with her cotton candy colored hair styled the same length as Mina's (though the child's hair was much spikier in terms of style) And the longer Momo looked at the child, she also noticed that the child's locks had very faint tints of red mixed in with the pink, almost as if they were highlights. The colors combined in the way that they formed a beautiful fusion of shades, almost like that of a sunset. It was a breath-taking hair color mix, one of which Yaoyorozu had never seen before. The closest thing the creation-quirk user had ever seen to it was Shoto's hair. The child also seemed to bear Mina's yellow eyes with black surrounding them. However, the girl's skin was that of Kirishima. Her mouth was also perked into a toothy grin, revealing sharp teeth also very similar to Kirishima. In short, the unfamiliar girl was quite adorable.

Todoroki seemed to realize what this meant almost immediately. The pokerfaced male looked directly at Kirishima with a confirming look, "Looks like you've guys are no different than us."

"Yup, for real." When Kirishima noticed Yaoyorozu still silent with a somewhat distraught look, he decided to confirm the newly arrived kid's identity, "Guys, this is mine and Mina's daughter."

Mina gave her daughter a light slap on the back, "Go on, introduce yourself!"

The girl gave a polite bow of introduction then stood straight up and flashed the peace sign against her forehead with a big smile, "My name's Kotone-chan. I'm nine years old and the best kid any parent could ask for~"

"Well, that's what I tell her." Mina giggled while snuggling her daughter close.

Momo and Todoroki smiled back as they thought to themselves, _"Yup, she's definitely Mina's kid..."_

Upon taking in Kotone's age, a realization hit Momo. She looked at Mina and Kirishima again with surprise, "Wait, if she's nine years old, then..."

"Heh, yeah..." Kirishima scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed expression on his face, "She was born basically right after we graduated. Well, few months after, anyways."

"Yeahhhh..." Mina chuckled before playfully hitting her head and sticking out her tongue, "She was a happy oops!"

Momo and Todoroki both sweat-dropped and decided not to ask any more on the matter.

"So you guys are obviously here for the reunion too, yeah?" Kirishima asked as they joined their friends on their journey to the faculty office.

"Yeah, though I wasn't expecting to run into any old classmates yet." Momo, who had her arms locked around Todoroki's as they walked, tightened her grip as her smile softened, "It is truly wonderful to see you both again. After everyone graduated, we all just seemed to lose touch."

Kirishima nodded and looked up at the sky as he folded his hands behind his head, "I know what you mean. The only person from 1-A that I still have any kind of contact with, other than Mina that is; is Bakugo."

"And I talk to Toru from time to time, but work tends to keep me from hanging out with anybody or having fun." Mina laughed to herself and ran fingers through her hair that was now shoulder length instead of her old short style, "What about you, Momo? Still talk to Jirou?"

"Yes, we frequently talk over the phone and such on our days off. Actually, that reminds me." The black haired female pulled out her phone from her sweater pocket and poked away at the screen as she carefully walked. After a moment, she stopped poking than showed the phone's screen to Kirishima and Mina. Upon what they saw on the screen, Mina repeated her shocked spazz from earlier, but with her husband joining her this time.

"You're frigging kiddin' me!" Kirishima shrieked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "Is that her and Kaminari...with a kid too!?"

"She actually married him! And did... _THAT_ with him!" Mina called into question all the times she recalled Jirou putting Kaminari in his place and the antics that occurred between the couple back when they all attended U.A.. While it had always been plain as day that Kaminari crushed on Jirou, Mina honestly never thought Jirou would give in. Yet, low and behold they even had a child now.

"Their son's name is Katsu-chan. He's about a year old by this point, I think." Momo stated as she looked back at the photo.

For the next several minutes, Kirishima and Mina looked over and discussed what they had just learned. Once the two had finally absorbed the information, the two laughed it off, agreed to tease Kaminari mercilessly once they saw him and then proceeded inside.

"Damn..." Kirishima mumbled under breath as he and the others looked at the gargantuan interior of U.A.. Like Todoroki had said, it was much bigger, though what little they saw of the first floor had some nostalgia for them all despite being pretty different in terms of design and where things were placed. Heck, even the stairways had been moved.

Mina ran the tips of her fingers along the wall as she walked forward to see further in, "I heard the faculty all voted for several expansions and additions after we graduated. They also added further defenses so our kohai wouldn't have to, you know, deal with villain attacks like we did."

At the mention of villains, Kotone and the Todoroki twins both shot a bamboozled look at the pink female.

Mina responded with a giggle and shook her head, "Oh yeah, guess we never did tell you about that, did we, Kotone-chan. Our bad!"

Momo stroked both of her sons heads lovingly and let out a giggle of her own, "Since the stories we told you about U.A. were almost always at bedtime, I never wanted to spook you two with tales of villains attacking."

"We'll tell you more about it later." Shoto joined in, also placing a reassuring hand on both of his kids heads.

As the children discussed their anticipation for said stories among themselves, the former U.A. students took in every nook and cranny of the first floor. It was an unbelievable but wonderful trip down memory lane for everyone involved. Mina would point out how this or that was different from what she recalled, and Momo would state reasons why she thought the new design of the school seemed better than the old. Meanwhile, Todoroki and Kirishima talked reminisced a little as they followed their wives and also discussed a little about of their hero careers as well.

Just as the group was busy glancing at each of the doors to classrooms they passed, two more very familiar figures seemingly popped up out of the corner of Yaoyorozu's eye. Momo suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked over at the silhouettes with shock.

Todoroki came to a quick stop himself when he noticed his pregnant wife's actions. His normal poker face transformed into one of deep concern, "Momo, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Kirishima and Mina nearly tripped over one another at Shoto's words and both turned their full attention to their female friend.

"Yaomomo?" Mina approached Yaoyorozu and placed a hand against her belly, "Hey, you're not gonna, like, have your new kid at the school, are you?"

"Don't jinx it, Mina!" Kirishima shouted, pinching his lover's cheek to which she responded with a kick to his thigh.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine, everyone!" Momo threw up her hands in defense and gave an apologetic look at her disturbed husband and their friends, "I was just, well..." Momo's hazel orbs went back to the source of her earlier surprise, "Look there."

The other three did as instructed and spotted what appeared to be a man with a bird head wearing all black. There was a female beside him with dark green hair tied up into a bun. Like the man, the woman had somewhat animal-like features. Her face and hands appeared like that of a frog. It didn't take very long to realize who the two people were.

"Frigging Tokoyami, hey man!" Kirishima bolted towards the two without any warning while Mina followed immediately behind him.

"And Tsu!"

"Hey guys." Came Tokoyami's deep voice as he and Asui turned to greet their former friends. Neither one of them really looked much different than they did from their student days. Other than the fact that Asui actually had her hair tied up for once and Tokoyami was a little taller. Besides that though, the two were practically the exact same as their classmates remembered.

"It's nice to see you all again..." Tsuyu's voice trailed off when her eyes took notice of the three little people that had just trailed behind the rest of the group in approach. The frog girl's smile expanded and she turned to Momo, "I thought I had heard you and Todoroki had gotten married, Momo. Congratulations."

Yaoyorozu unthinkingly gripped Shoto's hand and used her free one to cover one of her blushing cheeks, "O-Oh, yes! Thank you. We've actually been married for quite some time, Tsuyu."

"Five years now, actually." Todoroki spoke matter-of-fact.

Though his expression didn't change much, Fumikage's eyes grew in size ever so slightly, "Five years, hm? Quite a while. For us, it's only been about three."

"My mom and dad have been hitched for eight!" Kotone popped up in the middle of the hero group with a bright grin mirroring her mother's.

"Eight?" This time, Tokoyami did appear much more surprised as he looked at Kirishima, "Did you two marry right after graduation?"

"Pretty much. I mean, Kotone happened, and it felt right..." Kirishima laughed to himself before roughly tussling his daughter's hair.

"Dad, stop! It's gonna get all frizzy!"

"Hey, a little frizzy never hurt anybody."

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who's head looks like a red cactus."

Kirishima sweat-dropped, the corners of his mouth twitching, "Yup...you're definitely your mother's daughter."

The group laughed together as the twins and Kotone were properly introduced to the bird and frog pair. After introductions were out of the way, Tokoyami lifted up the bottom of his dark cloak as if to reveal something.

"Guess it's our turn then." The shadow-user spoke and looked to the vicinity of his knee where a small creature had been clinging to since they'd arrived at the school, "Say hello, Anri."

Out of the shadow of the cloak (no pun intended) stepped a very small girl, one who appeared only three years old. The girl had dark green pigtails tied back in black bows. She wore a stripped purple dress covered with little frog faces running down and around her body. To add to the cuteness, the little one was also held onto a stuffed animal in her left arm that looked uncanny to Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. However, all of those things failed in comparison to the one thing that seemed to jump out to everyone as they took notice of her. Across the child's face was a white mask, the kind that people normally wore when they were sick or to avoid contamination.

"Don't tell me you guys also..." Kirishima held back a chuckle as he looked at Dark Shadow's user who simply nodded, "Damn, did everyone have kids since we graduated?"

"We're like rabbits!" Mina sung.

"I'd say if any of us are like rabbits, it's these two." Kirishime amusingly pointed back at Todoroki and Momo.

Everyone smirked at the two of them to which the couple responded in somewhat embarrassed silence. Or more specifically, Momo, who's face nearly lite up in a new shade of red.

"Anyways, congrats to you and Tsuyu." Shoto looked from the bird/frog pair to the tiny girl called Anri who was still clinging quite tightly to her father's pant leg.

"Thank you." Tokoyami nodded gratefully along with his spouse.

"Hey there, Anri-chan." Mina bent down so that her height equaled the child's. Though, just as the acid-producer did so, Anri seemed to flash completely behind Tokoyami's back, acting as if she were hiding.

"Oh..."

"You scared her, Mina!" Kirishima blinked multiple times, stunned by how fast Anri had moved.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Mina shot up and slapped her hands together in an apologetic gesture to Asui and Tokoyami, "I'm so sorry!"

The frog female shook her head and waved her hands gently, "Oh, no, it wasn't you Mina. Anri-chan's just...really reserved."

"She isn't very good with strangers, so please forgive her." Tokoyami bowed slightly at his friends.

"Guess there's one thing she got from her dear ol' dad, eh man?" Kirishima playfully elbowed Fumikage before flashing a reassuring grin at Anri who was peaking back at the rest of them from behind her father.

Tsuyu carefully peeled her daughter from behind Tokoyami and lifted her into her arms. Anri responded by wrapping her frog-like fingers around her mother's neck and burying her face into her chest shyly, "At any rate, we were just headed to the faculty office. What about you guys?"

"Same! Might as well all go as one big group." Kirishima said happily as their expanding party started down the hall. As they walked, everyone discussed the many things that had changed among them over the years, about their jobs as heroes, their families, and so on. Before anyone knew it, the former UA students had been walking for a solid ten minutes before they came to a realization.

"Hey, uh, guys..." Kirishima frowned annoyingly as he looked around at the many doors on each side of the hallway.

"Yeah?" Came everyone else's voices.

"...Where the hell is the faculty office again?"

* * *

"Hey Aizawa."

"Hmm...?" Shota Aizawa, AKA Eraser Head, turned to the beautiful woman clad in a sexy and somewhat revealing outfit before him, "Can I help you, Kayama?"

Nemuri Kayama, AKA Midnight, leaned against her fellow teacher's desk. She gently balanced her hourglass figure against the very top of the furniture and lifted her feet a few inches from the floor, "When are our former students scheduled to show up? I've been so looking forward to this all week."

"The invite said the reunion would start at 5 sharp, but I'm sure some of them are bound to show up sooner." As always, Aizawa's voice was plain and unfeeling as he spoke, not even looking up from the papers he had been engrossed in for the last half hour.

"I have to wonder if all of them will show up."

Both Aizawa and Kayama looked up to see Ishiyama standing before them with his arms crossed.

"Well, it all depends on their schedules." Aizawa mumbled, turning his attention back to grading papers for his current students, "...Among other things."

"At any rate, there are a few kids I'd specifically like to see again." Midnight spoke sexily as she looked over to a newspaper laid open across another desk. On the paper was a long article titled "Former U.A. graduate saves the day again". Beside the article was a photo of a certain blond young man who seemed to be glaring menacingly.

Aizawa followed Midnight's eyes to the same photo and shut his eyes, "...Yeah, he's one that may not bother showing up."

"A shame really. But as All Might used to say, there's always hope!" Midnight sung before bouncing off the table and strolling away, leaving a sighing Aizawa to his preferred lonesome.

After scratching some marks on the last paper, Eraser Head threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair. His bloodshot eyes locked onto the ceiling as he thought about seeing his former class after so long.

 _...I suppose Kayama isn't the only one who's somewhat looking forward to this...I guess._ Aizawa snapped out of his thoughts and reached over the dark, grabbing the newspaper and pulling it over to his side of the table. He flipped through it to another article he recalled spotting earlier in the day and upon reaching it, Aizawa stopped and glanced at the photo of a messy green-haired young man smiling brightly and throwing up a fist in confidence, _...Though personally, he's the one who I'm most curious to see after all this time._

"Yoooo, Shota!"

Aizawa froze up as he rolled his eyes painfully, _Damn..._

An arm threw itself around Aizawa's shoulder and a tall, skinny man with blond hair and glasses closed his face in on Aizawa (actually, a little bit too close for Shota's sake). The one and only Hizashi Yamada AKA Present Mic, had finally shown up to the party.

"Overheard you and Midnight talking about the kids popping in for this reunion!" As always, Yamada's voice was much too loud against Aizawa, especially considering his quirk, "Speaking of the kids, are the Mrs and kiddo coming too?"

Eraser Head's eyes went from Mic then down to a framed photo sitting atop his desk. In it were himself, a young woman with long wavy silvery blue hair who stood beside him and in the woman's arm was a small girl heavily resembling Aizawa.

"...Sana said she'd come over as soon as she picked Keiko from school."

"Can't believe Kei-chan is already nine years old!" Mic sung with a stupid grin plastered across his face, "Seems like just yesterday you came to me saying you were actually getting hitched. What a world."

"Shut up." Was all Aizawa said as he stood up from his chair and started towards the door.

"Heyyyy, you gonna leave me all alone? That's cold, man." Mic faked a pathetic sob as he threw himself down at his desk.

Aizawa stopped just as he was grabbing the handle to the door and then turned to look over his shoulder at his long-time friend, "Gotta go get the room ready for the kids. Actually, guess I can't call them that anymore." Aizawa shrugged to himself and began to turn the door handle, "Eh, whatever. I'm sure I can still consider some of them children...mentally at least."

The door separated from its closed position as it was slowly pulled back towards the man grabbing it. As the door came forward to him, light from the hallway outside temporally blinded Shota. He blinked a few moments before the doorway was completely unblocked...or so he thought.

"...What the..." Came Aizawa's deep voice in a low mumble as he stared at the unexpected sight that had been hiding itself behind the door until moments ago.

"What's up, man?" Mic called over, standing up from his desk and trying to get a look-see at what had frozen Aizawa in his place.

Aizawa didn't even look back at Mic this time. No, he kept his blank stare on the figures hunched over at the height of his knees.

"Well...I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Eraser Head finally spoke up, running fingers through his messy black locks, "I had just said some would show up early. However..." Aizawa's eyes sharpened in size downward at the group of the very 'kids' he had just been talking about with the other teachers, "I had always thought you to be the type to arrive later rather than early. That was certainly always the case back in my class...Kirishima."

The rock hard redhead grinned like a fool at his former teacher and let out a nervous laugh. Meanwhile, Mina who had fallen over against her husband after the door suddenly opened also wore a similarly dumb expression upon her face. Beside them were Tokoyami and Asui, who too had also fallen onto the floor with them. And next to them were Todoroki and the very pregnant Momo who was being gently supported by her spouse.

"Heh...Been a while, teach." Kirishima said as he forced himself up on the floor and offered Mina a hand up. The other males did the same with their wives soon after.

Aizawa took a step back to look over all of them carefully. Meanwhile, Mic had made his way over and watched the others with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

Just then, when no one else thought any other surprises could happen- Midnight came waltzing in from the other door leading into the faculty office. She practically ran in at full speed with some more faces following in toe.

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess who I met out in the hall!" Midnight stepped aside like one of those pretty females on the game shows when they showed the player possible prizes for winning. Only the so called 'prizes' turned out to be Koda, Sato, Sero, Ojiro, and Hagakure.

Like Present Mic, Kirishima and others nearly lost their jaws to the floor upon seeing more of their old friends all together. Each one of the recently entered five all looked somewhat different from their younger days, but overall, they appeared to still be the same they always were.

As the class greeted one another and such, Aizawa and the other two teachers stood there, feeling nothing but nostalgia themselves.

"We're still missing a few here, but it sure is nice to see these guys again." Mic stated happily, crossing his arms.

"Agreed. And they all look so good too. Especially a few of the boys. They've grown into fine young men." For a moment, it seemed as if Midnight licked her cherry red lips. The men beside her felt a slight chill up their spines but they ignored it.

Aizawa only sighed but he too had to agree with his fellow senseis. It was...more than nice to see that not only had the kids he had helped raise into heroes had done well for themselves over the 10 years since graduation, but that each one of them appeared to be alive and healthy. None of them had been killed in action or fallen from grace- a fate that happened to more pro heroes then not once they're fresh out of hero school (though it isn't something discussed a lot, for the sake of the public).

After a few minutes of the ex 1-A members getting reacquainted, Aizawa stepped forward like he had done for them years ago as their teacher. Everybody in the room turned their full attention on Eraser Head.

Without further ado, Aizawa said the thing he'd be wanting to see to the kids since their graduation,

"Welcome back...heroes."

* * *

 ** _Author's comments: That chapter ran longer than intended but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Hopefully it was somewhat readable!  
_**

 ** _Also, fair warning to manga readers and anime-only watchers:  
_**

 ** _Some stuff from the series is gonna probably be...absent from this fic, due to the fact that I'm not totally caught up to the current manga yet, though I'm only like 1 volume behind(example: I know who the little girl Eri is but I won't be adding her to this fic because I know nothing about her unfortunately. I swear if I did, I'd write her in cause she seems adorable and is basically Aizawa's adoptive daughter from what the fandom claims...) so please forgive me. All Might will also not be making an appearance and some may be able to guess why, given his character's...health in the series. I may add him in a flashback or two, but I'll just state now he's not gonna be around in this either. The reason for All Might not being in this is because of one thing- I highly doubt him being alive 10 years after the series end. Just that plain and simple. If anyone crucial is gonna die in the BNHA universe before the series ends, it WILL be All Might. I can just see it. So, chalk that part up to my own predictions or whatever.  
_**

 ** _As for OC characters, I pretty much introduced as best I could with the next gen kids. Rei and Hino's full information can be found on Akeemi-Art (their creator, NOT ME)'s tumblr page (Link: )_**

 ** _I'll better explain Aizawa's wife and daughter later. TokoTsuyu and KiriMina's kids may have more stuff pop up about them later. I will say though that the main couple in this is definitely gonna be TodoMomo, so apologies, but I will be adding every class 1-A character to this as best I can. Right now, I plan for this to be a really long fic. We'll see how it goes._**

 ** _Next chapter will feature Bakugo, Iida, Shinji, Kaminari, Jirou, Mineta, and Aoyama's showing up. Deku and Ochako will pop a few chapters afterward. Same with the villains. Some surprises are in store for next chapter as well. And some more OCs will also be introduced._**

 ** _Anyways, I apologize for any and all of these: OOCness, bad punctuation, inconsistencies, poor writing, repetition, poorly designed OCs, confusion, and so forth._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you liked this! Thanks very much for reading._**


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**_Disclaimer: BNHA characters, and the TodoMomo twins are NOT mine. Bnha belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and the Todomomo twins belong to Akeemi-Art on tumblr. Also, Bakugo's hero name is something I found online, I DID NOT come up with it. Since this is a next gen fic and all the old characters are supposed to be pro heroes now, I needed names for their official hero titles and Idr if the actual series has given them canon ones yet (other than the time they all presented their names in class. And I'm sorry, but I am NOT calling Bakugo "King Explosion Murder" in terms of a legit hero name lol The boy deserves better). If anyone has any suggestions for what the other characters hero names could be, please, let me know in a review and I may use it (I'll credit you of course)._**

 ** _Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. It's very much appreciated. This next chapter will introduce a few more OCs as well as show a couple more old faces. Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: An Unexpected Arrival_**

* * *

"Wow, it totally looks the same as it did back then!" Mina's smile spread from ear to ear as she took in the surroundings of her old classroom that seemed to be the one thing at U.A. that hadn't been renovated or changed in the ten years since graduation.

Following behind his wife, Kirishima nodded firmly with a content smirk of his own, "I know right. This is exactly how I remember it."

"While we have had a lot of construction over time, all of the classrooms are pretty much the same setup." At the very front of the room by the blackboard Aizawa stood, just like had used to do for his old class.

And to Eraser Head's relief, those very same kids he had helped raise into pro heroes had all returned (well, except for a few that had yet to show up) and all stood around the classroom as each one of them looked at their old desks. The few new faces thrown into the group were busy asking their parents about their time at the school and begging for stories and the like as they took in the school they too dreamed to attend just like their mothers and fathers someday.

"You and Mama sat next to one another, Papa!" Rei Todoroki shouted happily as he climbed up onto the chair at his father's old desk while his twin did the same with Momo's former seat.

"Yeah, we did." Shoto smiled gently down at his excited son and placed a hand on his head, partially so he could ensure his son wouldn't fall from the chair.

"Though, honestly, your father and I didn't really talk that much back in those days." Momo chimed in as she carefully lifted Hino up and took a seat before placing her son into her lap, "At least, not until after our exam together."

Todoroki locked eyes with his wife and nodded, his smile growing at the mention of the memory.

"No way, you and Mama didn't date or stuff back then?" Rei asked, looking from his parents to his brother who wore the same dumbfounded expression as him.

"Not right away, no." Todoroki repeated his wife's actions and sat Rei into his lap as he continued the story, "After we passed our exam, your mother and I grew closer, but it wasn't until much later that we actually began dating. It was our last year at U.A. actually."

"And with our leaving the school and building our careers as pro heroes, Papa and I didn't even discuss marriage or even have that many dates until a few years after that."

Both twins let their tiny jaws drop as they took in this new fact they had just learned. Their parents had always been so close and loving- the boys had never pictured their mother and father interacting with each other in any other way until now.

While the Todoroki family had their moment, Kirishima and Mina along with with their daughter Kotone stood over with Aizawa who had just been introduced to the young girl for the first time.

"So the rumors were true then, Ashido." Was the first thing Aizawa mumbled as he gazed upon Kotone's small figure after she bowed and introduced herself politely.

"There were rumors?!" Mina shrieked a little bit too loud as she began looking back at her other classmates before turning back to her sensei with giant bug eyes, "But I thought I kept it a secret!"

"Mina, asking you to keep a secret is like asking Bakugo to keep calm. It can't be done." Eijiro sighed as his mouth crooked into a halfway smile at his silly wife, "Besides, I may have told one person you were knocked up right before our grad ceremony. Though I didn't think he'd tell anyone."

"Who'd you tell?!" Mina took hold of his husband's collar and began mercilessly shaking him like a crazy person, "Tell me!"

"Bakugo, okay!" Kirishima quickly pulled away and adjusted his now stretched out collar before scratching his head, "But it was just the two of us when I let him know about it. He acted like he couldn't have cared less. Then again, maybe someone overheard us back then."

"I bet it was that little grape-head perv..."

"Yeah, it would have been him if anybody..."

"...I won't say who I heard the rumor from but you couldn't be more on the mark, you two."

Kotone, who was somewhat confused at what was going on, simply looked between her parents and Aizawa before deeming she was bored and wondering over to the other children to look for some fun.

On the other side of the room were Tokoyami and Asui who were showing off their daughter to Koda, Sato, Sero, Hagakure and Ojiro.

"Why does she wear that mask, if you don't mind my asking." Ojiro smiled invitingly at Anri as he watched the small child attempt to hid in her father's cloak for the tenth time in the last few minutes.

"She, uh...let's just say she's shy about her appearance." Tokoyami stated as he scooped his daughter up and allowed the small three-year old to bury her face into his shoulder.

"Anri may have a lot of my frog-like features but she's got...a certain feature of Fumikage's too."

Everyone's eyes followed Asui's who glanced at her husband's beak. The others simply nodded with a warm expression before simultaneously letting out mixed "Ahh"s.

Back over at the front of the classroom was still Aizawa, but now he was by himself as he looked around at all his former students while they enjoyed themselves sinking into nostalgia. Eraser Head peered up at the clock hanging on the wall behind him. It was 4:30. Officially, the reunion for 1-A was set for 5. There were still quite a few students missing from the party but in time, they would show. Or so the stoic teacher hoped.

Just then, Present Mic and Midnight walked in with snacks and beverages in hand. Chips, soda, pizza, sweets, etc.

"All right, kids! Come and get it if you're hungry." Midnight said in a sing-song voice as she placed the items onto a nearby table set at the side of the room.

"Hey, come on, Kayama-sensei. We're not children anymore. You didn't have to..." But before Kirishima could finish, four little bodies had flown over to the table and began hopping up and down as if they hadn't ate in a week.

Midnight gave a wink at Kirishima, "Who said these were just for you class 1-A students? Didn't you learn you have to feed your kids once you became a dad?" Kayama leaned over and gave the spiky haired man a playful pinch on the cheek.

Among the four figures desperately reaching out for the food, Kotone stood out the most as she begged as loud as she could for sweets and pop.

Kirishima sweat-dropped but laughed at the same time as he agreed with Midnight, "Point made, ma'am."

As the parents made sure all their kids received food, Present Mic and Aizawa stood back towards the door of the classroom, seemingly mumbling to themselves about something.

"Dad, gimme!" Kotone shouted, playfully pounding her fists against her father's knees.

"Hey, that's not how you ask for something!" But just before Eijiro could finish, Mina gave him a quick kick from behind. Just as he turned to shout back at her, the look on his wife's face was enough to shut him up instantly before giving food both to his hyperactive family.

"Looks like you have your hands full with them." Todoroki stated as he and Tokoyami joined their fellow family man with drinks in hand.

"You guys are so damn lucky, not having a wife that gets high on life everyday like Mina." Kirishima sighed deeply as he ran his hands up and down his face tiresomely, "I mean, don't get me wrong. That's one thing I love about her, but Kotone's just like Mina in every way. Having two of her around can be..." Just then, the redhead felt his voice cut off the moment his ears picked up on something unexpected from over near the classroom door. For a moment, Kirishima stood in silence with his eyes nearly bulging out as if he were taken aback about something.

Todoroki and Tokoyami just looked at each other before cocking a brow at their friend.

"Um, Kirishima..."

"Sorry, be right back!" Was all said male spoke before dashing between the ice-fire user and bird.

Meanwhile, Aizawa and Mic were still huddled in a corner, whispering to one another.

"You're sure it was him who called?" Shota questioned with a quite serious expression on his face.

Present Mic nodded firmly, "Yeah, he said he'd be coming, but I don't know, man...I still can't believe it. It's a total shock, you know what I mean?"

"Of all the kids in 1-A I would have ever imagined this to happen to, it certainly wasn't that boy..." Before Aizawa could finish, Kirishima had nearly teleported between him and Mic.

"Hey, did you guys just mention who I think you mentioned?!" Kirishima looked wildly at the both of them.

"Uh..." Mic was at a loss for what to say. They had been talking so quietly and in a loud classroom with a quite a few others talking. How had Kirishima overheard was beyond understanding, Present Mic thought.

"Come on, I know I heard one of you say his name." The redhead's normally loose expression was now one of complete seriousness as he locked gaze with Aizawa, "Please just be honest. I'm begging here. Did you two...hear from Bakugo?"

Aizawa and Present Mic stood in silence. Aizawa's long bangs completely shadowed over his bloodshot eyes and Mic's gaze was hidden by his sunglasses. The teachers pursed their lips together tightly...and prepared themselves.

* * *

"...hurry the fuck up, will ya."

In a dark hall walked a very tall figure cloud in a long black trench coat and spiky blond hair. His eyes seemed to glow bright crimson as he glared at the surroundings in front of him while he waited impatiently for the small figure behind him to catch up.

"...rry..." Came a very muffled, quiet voice from the small figure as they finally reached the man's back. The adult said nothing more as he continued on with the tiny creature struggling in toe like a baby duckling.

Minutes of awkward silence and tension went by as the two continued on through the corridors. The younger of the two figures wondered why they had come to this unfamiliar place. Out of no where the man had told the young one they were "going somewhere important" and to "not ask any questions." And the young one had done exactly that. The place they were in had a giant sign out front in the yard with the letters "U.A." on it. It sounded vaguely familiar but other than that, the child had no idea as to what type of place this was. Judging from the man's grumpy demeanor though, the child wondered if perhaps this was a place where bad people resided.

Suddenly the tall man came to a swift halt, causing the child to bump their face into the back of his legs which then sent them quickly to the tiled floor. After the young one shook the fall off, they looked up at the man between their extremely long, dirty blond locks that covered most of their face. The eyes of the child glowed a similar color to the man's as he spoke out,

"...We're here. Finally." The man reached for the handle on the door in front of him. However, the moment his hand gripped onto it, he turned over his shoulder to shoot a look down at the child still on the floor, "Remember what I told you. Don't you dare act up while we're here, you get me?"

Just when the child thought her guardian's face couldn't get any more frightening, it happened. A dark aura seemed to emerge from around the adult as his eyebrows furrowed hard and his mouth bared his teeth like a growling dog. The man's terrifying expression sent chills down the child's spine and they immediately nodded their head in confirmation. The man grunted in response before pulling on the door's handle.

* * *

"Bakugo called?" Kirishima looked downward, unable to believe what his former teachers had just told him.

When word first got out that U.A. was holding a class reunion, the first thing Kirishima had done was call Bakugo to ask if he would be showing. However, Bakugo never answered. Since their graduation, Kirishima still made it a regular thing to keep in touch with his friend as much as his work as a pro hero would allow. However, it had been several months, and not once had Kirishima been able to get a hold of Bakugo. The hot-headed man was indeed busy a lot of the time due to his own work, but he had never just flat out ignored Kirishima's calls. Occasionally, Bakugo would pop up on the front of a newspaper or on tv, so the redhead knew Bakugo was alive at least, but he couldn't understand why his calls had never been returned. Over the time that he patiently waited for Bakugo to return contact, an uneasy feeling had developed inside Kirishima. Without any real explanation, Kirishima just knew something had happened to Bakugo, and the blond man was purposely keeping his public appearances to the absolute bare minimum, which was extremely unusual since Bakugo had tried his damnedest to take All Might's place in society's eye after graduation. So to finally hear Bakugo had actually made contact, even if it wasn't with Kirishima directly- it was a much needed relief to be sure. To know that Katsuki was well enough to still be able to call or to show that he'd even make the effort to do so. Perhaps the bad feeling Kirishima had developed was unfounded or whatever had happened to Bakugo had been resolved.

"I take it you weren't aware he planned to show up tonight?" Aizawa questioned in his typical monotone.

Kirishima nodded before breaking out into a wide grin, "Yeah, the two of us kinda lost touch over the last several weeks. I was getting a little worried- thought maybe he had gotten hurt by a villain or something had happened to him. But if he called, then..." Suddenly, out of Eijiro's peripheral was the corner of the door behind Aizawa and Present Mic suddenly sliding open. Kirishima blinked for a moment before his sight was met with the very person he had just spoke of.

The entire room went silent as everyone turned to look at the doorway where a very familiar face stood, shooting the same annoyed look at them all as he always had.

"Is that..." Sero mumbled aloud, his teeth clenched in awe.

Todoroki and Momo looked at each other and then back to the door, equally surprised along with the others.

Aizawa and Present Mic took a step back to allow room for the new arrival to step into the room. Upon first glance at the man, even the teachers showed surprise on their faces.

Meanwhile, Kirishima stood as frozen as a statue. Soon after, his eyes began to shimmer, "You bastard, man...I was really concerned you, you know." Without thinking, Kirishima allowed his body to start slowly walking closer to his friend.

"Huh?" Came the loud, angry voice of everyone's favorite ill-tempered classmate as he stepped in front of Kirishima and took hold of his shirt's collar, "Who the fuck you calling a bastard, you bastard?"

Kirishima simply laughed loudly as he rubbed the dampness away from his eyes before playfully pulling himself free, "It's good to see you too!"

Right after, everyone stampeded over to the door with smiles of their own before shouting, "Bakugo!"

Katsuki Bakugo, AKA Ground Zero stood before them, not looking even a fraction as happy as what the rest of the others did. Bakugo still appeared basically the exact same as ten years prior. He still had his spiky locks (though his bangs were much longer and fell across his eyes, almost completely hiding them from view) and the eternal glare of the devil himself. However, if one looked hard enough, it could be seen that the hot-headed hero now had light facial hair which made him look quick rough and mature. His outfit consisted of a long jet black coat, tightly fit jeans and a trimmed shirt with a bomb drawing in the center.

"Can everyone get the fuck out of my way already." Bakugo snarled as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes with his fingers before forcing his way through the crowd and over to his old seat.

"Wow, you look like one of those badass old movie protagonists with that facial hair and coat!" Mina shouted loudly as she and a few of the others followed him over to the desk.

"I think out of all of us, your looks are probably the most different." Sero grinned, silently wanting to poke fun at Bakugo but knowing he'd catch literal hell for it if he said anything more.

"It's great to see you again though!" Hagakure spoke happily to which Bakugo just looked away, already exhausted only five seconds of being with his old peers.

Back over at the door, Aizawa and Kirishima stood, watching the others and Bakugo with calm looks, "Well, it looks like you really did have nothing to worry about, Kirishima."

"Yeah...I gotta tell you, it feels like a major load's been lifted off my shoulders." Kirishima shut his eyes in thought for a moment, "I mean, when All Might died back just before our graduation, Bakugo became basically a shell of what he had been. It took a few years to get him back to his old self, but he managed to do it all on his own, without any help from anybody. As you know, sensei, Bakugo was never the type to talk about his feelings either. So when he suddenly went off the radar like he did, I thought maybe something horrible had happened to him again." Kirishima let his back lean against the doorway and turned his gaze towards the floor, "Like, maybe his parents got sick or..."

Just then, a small child seemingly popped up right in front of where Kirishima stood, completely at random. His mouth, still formed into a smile, slowly fell open as his eyes turned a shade of surprise.

"Ah."

Aizawa frowned, unable to see the creature standing below his student's knees. The teacher stepped sideways in order to look Kirishima in the eye but instead, he too let his bloodshot orbs fall onto the unfamiliar kid. The pair went completely silent for what seemed like hours more so then minutes.

"...So, Kirishima."

"Yeah...?"

"You and Mina have another kid I don't know about?"

"Nah, sir. It ain't ours..."

Upon over-hearing her name being spoken, Ashido jumped behind her husband and gave his back a light tickle, "Heyyy, whatcha guys talking about over he-" And just like with the two men, Mina also cast her full attention down to the young child before them, "Hold on. Who's this?"

In front of the three was a young child, one of who's gender was impossible to pinpoint given their extremely long, messy hair that nearly camouflaged the young one's entire face. The hair itself was a shade of dark, dirty blond. Just barely spotted between the child's heavy bangs were bright blood-colored orbs staring back blankly. The child was dressed in very baggy pants, much too big for their size and a plain, long dark blue t-shirt.

As the other former 1A students all came over to get a look at the new person, Kirishima continued staring at the child. For some reason, he felt the kid was somehow familiar to him.

 _That hair...and those eyes. Though I can't see the child's face, I think..._ Kirishima frowned heavily before slowly turning his gaze over to the distant Bakugo who sat at his desk with his cheek resting against his hand in a bored fashion. While the others tried to carefully welcome the child into the room and ask for their identity, Kirishima pushed through the crowd and made his way over to his friend.

"Hey man."

"Eh?" Katsuki grunted, not even opening his eyes to so much as shoot a look at Eijiro who stood before him, looking unusually serious for a change.

"I, uh...Well, I have a lot of questions for you, but first..." Kirishima looked back over in the direction where the unfamiliar child still stood. The spiky-haired man's eyes grew sharp as if he were extremely focused on something.

Bakugo finally opened his eyes to look at Kirishima who had fallen silent. His red spheres followed over into the same direction and locked onto the kid. For a brief minute, it seemed as if Bakugo's mouth twitched. A bead of sweat formed on the side of Katsuki's cheek and streamed down in a thin line.

Kirishima turned back to Bakugo to finish his sentence but was cut off when said man suddenly rose from his chair and proceeded over to the crowd, "Wha- Where you going?" Kirishima cried as he tailed after his fellow hero.

"So this kid's none of ours, obviously." Mina spoke in a confused voice as she looked between Momo and Tsuyu, "Maybe they belong to a student who hasn't shown up yet?"

"It's possible. But still..." Momo's face grew concerned as she looked back at the child who hadn't once looked up at any of the adults surrounding them. Instead, the child had kept their eyes locked hard on the floor the entire time, as if to avoid any form of contact.

"Maybe the little guy's lost." Ojiro threw out as he turned back to the teachers, "Should we take them to the faculty office, Aizawa-sensei?"

Shota stood there, his hand over his mouth as he thought deeply on something. After a minute, the poker-faced teacher shook his head plainly and then eyed Bakugo who had just appeared in the midst of the small group, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Present Mic nodded before flashing his usual excited smile, "Guess you weren't kidding on the phone then, huh kid."

"I fucking told you I wasn't, dammit." Bakugo spoke harshly as he pushed an unsuspecting Tokoyami and Koda aside as he walked over to stand over the child. At last, the kid lifted their face to look up. Some of the child's long strands of hair fell sideways, making their face a bit more visible.

The child's lips trembled a bit as their voice came out in an inaudible whisper. Then, the child lifted a small hand which was completely shrouded by the long sleeve of their shirt as they tried to grip onto the hem of Bakugo's pant leg.

"Aw, ain't that cute." Mina teased with a joking smile as she laughed into her hand, "A kid isn't actually totally afraid of our favorite King Explosion Murder for a change."

Sero also let out a hardy laugh at the sight before him, "I guess it's true what they say- that kids have no sense of danger."

"It could just be because they know he's a pro-hero. Since lots of children are fond of us." Todoroki stated, matter-of-fact.

Just then, Bakugo's hand slapped swiftly against the child's own. The force of the slap sent the small body falling backwards onto the floor before Bakugo turned his back towards them.

The others all gasped simultaneously at the action, all completely taken aback.

"Wha- Bakugo!" Mina shrieked.

"Th-That was uncalled for, even for you!" Hagakure joined in as she bent down to the floor in an attempt to help the child up.

Tokoyami as spoke up, "Even if you don't care for children, there was still a much better way than to handle that..."

"Shut the hell up, all of you." Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance before glancing back over his shoulder at the child.

Silently, the child picked them-self up from the floor and dusted off their clothes for a moment. To everyone's surprise, the kid didn't seem the least bit fazed by what had just happened.

Mina blinked multiple times as she too leaned down to meet the child's height,"Wow, if that had happened to Kotone-chan, she would have been balling her eyes out." The pink female reached out and gently brushed some of the child's hair out of their eyes to see what kind of face they were making. Sure enough, the child was completely calm.

"Mom!" Kotone shouted, puffing her cheeks out in a pout.

"Hehe, my bad!" Mina giggled before tapping her knuckle against her head and sticking out her tongue.

"Are we done?" Bakugo's cold tone threw the entire room into an awkward silence. The blond hero did a full turn so he was facing the child once more. He then rose his hand, as if he planned to send another slap towards the child's way.

A few of the others saw this and stood out in protest, when out of no where, Kirishima threw up his arm in front of them. Before anyone could question Kirishima's actions, said man himself spoke up and in quite an uncharacteristic tone,

"So...this kid, man. Are they..." Kirishima's voice trailed off, his eyes falling back on the child as he took in their traits and compared them to the man presiding over them.

Bakugo stared in silence for a moment, before looking away. After a few moments, Bakugo turned back around to face the class and threw his hand atop the child's head. He then took in a very deep breath before his face lost all signs of irritation and anger. Instead, Bakugo's face was filled with nothing but calmness.

The child grabbed some of their long locks of hair and used them to mask their face completely as they moved their tiny body closer towards Bakugo's thigh.

Before anyone else could say anything, Bakugo spoke in the most quiet tone that any of them had ever heard the hot-tempered man use.

"...This is my daughter. Her name's Kikyo."

Kirishima felt a lump catch in his throat. Meanwhile, everyone else stood there, completely in shock.

Bakugo then moved his hand from his daughter's head down to her back. He gave her a slight tap before mumbling, "Hey, introduce yourself already."

The girl known as Kikyo removed her hair from her face and began scratching at her arm relentlessly. Her mouth parted and began moving, as if she were saying something but her voice was so soft, it was impossible to make out anything she was saying.

Kirishima looked down at Kikyo and locked his gaze onto her upper arm that was now no longer covered by her long sleeve as she continued scratching at her arm. The harder Kirishima looked at the girl's arm, the more he began to feel uneasy again. It was the same exact feeling of uneasiness that Kirishima had developed over the months he'd been unable to contact Bakugo.

In Kirishima's spheres reflected Kikyo's arm, and from where her sleeve had been covering previously was a set of dark marks and bruises. Judging by the amount of them, Kirishima wondered if perhaps the same injuries continued further onto the girl's body as well. The redhead slowly returned his gaze back onto Bakugo, silently begging for some answers. Kirishima's expression was more intense than what Katsuki had ever seen. And just by glancing into his eyes, Bakugo knew the reason why he looked so unusually upset at him.

But instead of giving his friend a proper answer, Bakugo looked away and walked past Kirishima. Time seemed to stand still for a brief moment as Bakugo passed. Just as Bakugo was standing a mere few inches from Kirishima, his lips parted and words only Kirishima could hear spoke out. The moment those very words hit against Kirishima's eardrums, his pupils widened and his gaze dropped back onto Kikyo who began to follow after her father. The words Bakugo spoke continued to ring again and again in Kirishima's mind, even as Kikyo herself passed by in what seemed like slow motion.

Those words were one simple sentence.

"That kid...is a _damn monster_."

* * *

 ** _Author's Comments  
_** So this chapter did not go the way I had originally planned. Originally, I was going to introduce more than just Bakugo. But I guess I'll save the others for next time. The chapter just feels all over the place and poorly written, especially the end so I apologize. I'm sure people will be firing shots at me for the way I wrote Bakugo and how things seem now, but please, just bare with me.

More OCs and next gens also gonna make an appearance next chapter. Possibly some villains too? We'll see. Also if anybody has any suggestions for things they wanna see in this next gen fic, please leave them in a review. They're always welcome.

Thanks for reading, guys! Again, I apologize for any OOCness, misspellings, poor punctuation, etc.


	3. Kikyo

**_Chapter 3: Kikyo Bakugo  
_**

* * *

 _"That kid...is a damn monster."_

Kirishima frowned heavily to himself as he observed the unusually quiet figure of Bakugo sitting at his old desk. The last thing the redhead's friend had spoken to him left a very unnerving feeling deep inside himself, and it only continued to fester in him like a burning flame.

"For Bakugo's daughter, you sure are a quiet one, Kikyo-chan!"

Kirishima was brought back to realty at the sound of his wife Mina's voice who was with the rest of their class as they all greeted the girl known as Kikyo, Bakugo's newly introduced daughter. Said child hadn't even uttered a sound since her father had introduced her. From the moment her identity was revealed, the entire former class 1-A made it their mission to welcome the young one in an attempt to make her more comfortable and come out of the shell she'd been hiding in since she'd entered the classroom. However, not even Mina's bright and welcoming personality was enough to spark so much as a response from Kikyo.

"She's probably uncomfortable around all these strangers," Todoroki chimed in as he and Momo joined their group with their sons in tow, "Maybe we should let those her own age try instead."

At that, the Todoroki twins Rei and Hino walked up to the blond child, both with friendly smiles upon their faces.

"Hi! I'm Rei. What's your name?" Asked the white haired boy as he extended a hand towards Kikyo.

The young blond girl stared at the boys with emotionless crimson orbs before taking a quiet step away from both of them. Hino and Rei's faces both fell and they looked back to their parents in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it, boys. I'm sure she'll come around." Momo smiled and bent down as much as she could manage despite her pregnant body so she could also speak directly to Kikyo, "At any rate, it's wonderful to meet you, Kikyo-chan. We're all so happy to have you here."

Back over at his desk, Bakugo glanced at his child among his fellow heroes. Kikyo was looking away from everyone, almost as if she were ignoring everyone's voices as they were launched at her. Bakugo snorted to himself and turned his gaze away as if annoyed.

"...Hey man. Can we talk?"

Bakugo looked to the source of the voice that now stood beside him. Kirishima still held a very upset look on his face, only causing Katsuki's annoyance to increase.

"Tch." Bakugo clicked his tongue and turned his face away so he could avoid eye contact. Kirishima, unbothered by it, decided to take a seat in a chair next to the desk.

"Look, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I know this whole reunion really isn't your thing, and I'm sure a lot's happened- given all the time you just kinda disappeared from everyone. But..." Kirishima's voice trailed off into a disturbing silence as he thought carefully on how to continue.

Bakugo slightly turned his head back to the only classmate that he had ever been able to stand being around. The blond male could see small beads of sweat streaming down the redhead's face as he pondered to himself. Kirishima didn't need to say anything else. Bakugo already knew why Kirishima had come over.

"Look, I ain't gonna tell you every little goddamn thing that's happened over these last few months, so don't even ask me." Bakugo's voice, still as threatening as always, was barely even a whisper as started before Kirishima could find his own words. Katsuki leaned back in his chair and turned his eyes upward towards the ceiling, "...But I also know you ain't gonna go away until I tell you about Kikyo."

"Just tell me a couple things, dude." Kirishima started again, his face clouding over with anticipation as he moved his chair just a little closer towards Bakugo, "...Is she the reason you disappeared? Also, who's-"

"One fucking question at a time, dammit." Bakugo growled like a wolf before reaching into his jacket pocket for something. After digging around for a minute, he pulled out his wallet. The hot-tempered male then began digging around in that before whipping out a photograph. Without so much as a word, he tossed the photo on the desk Kirishima sat at.

Reluctantly, Eijiro leaned towards the photo slowly. His red eyes slowly widened as he took in what was on the picture.

"...That was how she looked, when she suddenly showed up at my doorstep a few months ago." Bakugo stated calmly, still refusing to look in his friend's direction.

In the photo appeared to be Kikyo. However, while her appearance now still looked quite ragged for a young child- her looks in the photo were far worst. She appeared to be laying in what looked like a hospital bed. The clothes covering her were torn, messy and stained with various colors of unknown origin. To add to it, the young child's hair was extremely long and flowed in all directions. But that wasn't even the most disturbing part. For some reason, what appeared to be test tubes were hooked up to various parts of Kikyo's body.

"...Where...was this taken?" Kirishima asked, picking up the photo to get a closer look at it.

"Even if I don't have a damn clue. To be perfectly straight with you..." Bakugo shot another glance at Kikyo across the room, "Even though she's my brat, I don't know hardly anything about her. Other than her quirk and the fact that wherever she was before she showed up at my place was a living fucking nightmare."

"Bakugo, I don't..." Kirishima shook his head, even more confused than before, "What the hell does this even mean?"

"Like I just said..." Bakugo's tone grew impatient as he reached out and snatched the photo back, "Long story short- a few months ago I was coming home after work. When I reached my apartment, there was this filthy looking brat literally on my doorstep...unconscious. Originally, I was just gonna call the cops but than she came to when I gave her a few shakes. And she handed me this shit, along with that photo I just showed you."

Again, Katsuki dug around in his pocket for something. He then showed what appeared to be a birth certificate of some kind. On it was Kikyo's name, her time of birth, and the name of her father...but no mother was listed. And it certainly wasn't any official document. Simply a data sheet with very little info about the child.

"What the hell even..." Kirishima looked up and down the page, desperately trying to make some sense out of what he was being told, "So she just...showed up one day and this is all you've got that tells you she's your kid? I mean, did someone dump her there or..."

"She won't tell me anything." Bakugo spoke, his eyes falling downward, "I've tried a million times to get her to tell me something about where she was before, who her mom is, and the whole rest of that shit...but she won't say anything. She just looks at me with those dead fish eyes of hers. All I could get her to tell me is she came to me because I was her dad and a hero."

"Let me get this straight- She randomly appeared on to you, unconscious and with a picture of herself and this poor excuse of a form of ID and that's all? Why didn't you...like, take her to child services or something?"

"Ever since she showed up, Kikyo's clung to me every single frickin' second of every day. Hell, I can't even leave the house to do my job anymore. No matter what I do, she sticks to me like glue." Bakugo rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue again.

Kirishima slowly nodded, his face more baffled than ever, "Okay...cute. But...agh, dammit! This doesn't make any damn sense!" Eijiro threw his arms in the air and scratched at his head furiously.

"You're telling me. Also, you noticed right? Those bruises on her arms and body."

Kirisihima stopped clawing at his scalp to recall back to when he spotted Kikyo scratching her arm and how it was covered in horrible looking marks. The rockhard quirk-user nodded at Bakugo.

"Those marks. Yeah, before you go and think I did something fucked up-"

Kirishima suddenly jumped from his seat, panic written on his face, "N-No way, man! I didn't think-" But Bakugo clamped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Listen, dammit! Her entire body's been fucked up like that since I got her. I took her to a doctor after a week of staying with me. According to him, those marks come from years of abuse and shit. I mean, no fucking shit, right. However, that ain't the main issue. Those bruises on her, they...didn't come from another person."

"What...do you mean?" Kirishima felt a lump form in his throat as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Bakugo pursed his lips tightly together for what seemed like hours before he finally choked out what he'd been hiding, "...Her quirk. Every one of those marks on her is a result of her power."

Kirishima's pupils grew small in fright.

Bakugo lifted a hand and looked at his palm, as if envisioning something, "When the doc looked at her, he didn't just check out her injuries...he had her show her quirk. That's...part of how I know...she's my kid, all right."

"So her quirk is explosions, like yours?"

"Yeah...only, more..." Bakugo's blood red eyes peered back at Kikyo who was now rubbing at her arms again, "...powerful. Wild. Look, as much as I absolutely hate to compare it to this, it's the only example I got. Remember how Deku destroyed his body because All Might's quirk was too strong for him back in the day?"

Kirishima nodded.

"It's...something like that. Kikyo can't use her quirk and NOT badly fuck herself up in the process. Whenever she sets it off, it's like a bomb explodes from within her body and outward. And unlike with mine, it's power isn't as controlled. It's literally straight up like she uses her own body parts like the bomb. Her body basically destroys itself every time her quirk is used. The power her quirk outputs just is too damn much for her stupid tiny ass self to handle. However, that ain't even half of it. Being as young as Kikyo is, the doc thought it really unusual for her quirk to be so...damn powerful and developed as it is. So, after some tests, the hospital concluded a reason for that."

Kirishima let his gaze drift back over to Kikyo who was attempting to break free of the crowd, "...And what reason is that?"

Bakugo bit his lip tightly before finally answering, " The doc said...that there was probably some tampering done to her quirk when she was still an infant. She was probably put through some effed up quirk experiments or given quirk-enhancing drugs whenever she had been before. And a lot of it too. Until her body grows bigger, Kikyo literally can't use her quirk. Like I said, if she does, it'll just destroy her. The proof is written all over her. That's why I got her wearing those long clothes. It'll at least hide those ugly bruises."

"Wait, you said...quirk experiments? Come to think of it, that sounds familiar..." Kirishima thought back to recent villain activity that had been occurring in the city lately. After a moment, it hit him. Kirishima snapped his fingers in conclusion, "Wait, there was that incident last month where a few pro heroes found a gang holed up in an abandoned warehouse. They were arrested under suspect of a possession of drugs to improve one's quirk full potential. Is that connected to Kikyo then?"

"Fuck if I know. But I've been trying to dig up some stuff on whatever facility she was in before, but haven't found a damn thing yet. So anyways, that's the story."

"So when you called her a monster..."

"She's a damn monster to HERSELF, dumbass. With her quirk as whacked out as it is, she's a menace." Bakugo ran a hand over his face as if trying to wipe away the exhaustion her felt from explaining Kikyo.

Kirishima shook his head, taken utterly aback. To think a small child as young as Kikyo could have been subjected to such horrendous things. At first glance, Kikyo even reminded Kirishima a bit of Eri back during the Overhaul incident years ago.

"Thanks for telling me, Bakugo." The redhead started, trying to flash a smile at his best friend, "I won't spread this around, don't worry."

"Better fucking not. Especially not to Deku. I know that bastard's gonna show up at some point today. Man, he's the last punk I wanna see at this crappy thing, tch." Bakugo stood up suddenly and started towards the room's exit. Without warning, he pushed through the crowd of his former classmates. Kikyo almost immediately followed after her father as he walked out.

"Eh? Bakugo, where you going?" Mina shouted.

"Yeah, you just got here!" Sero chimed.

"SHUT UP! I gotta go to the bathroom." Was all the angry blond growled as he exited the room with Kikyo in tow.

"Wow...there are so many things surprising about this, I can't even." Mina noted, looking between Hagakure, Momo, and Tsuyu who all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kirishima still sat back at his desk, his hand placed over his mouth as he was lost deep in thought over the things Bakugo had just told him.

* * *

"...Why the hell you following me? If you gotta go too, go on your own." Bakugo could feel his right eye beginning to twitch out of annoyance as he listened to the sound of tiny footsteps echoing directly behind him.

"...I'm sorry." Was all Kikyo replied in yet another quiet tone.

"Tch..." Bakugo continued walking in silence until finally, they reached a bathroom. He looked over his shoulder at his daughter and pointed at the girl's bathroom, "Go in that one. You're fricking old enough that you should at least be able to go to the bathroom by yours-" Suddenly, Katsuki felt the words catch in his throat at the sight reflected in his blood-colored eyes.

Kikyo had one of her long sleeves rolled up, revealing battered, purple and blue skin. She used her other hand to rub her arm up and down as if she had an incurable itch. The little girl's expression was empty as could be but the beads of sweat that were formed on her face indicted she was feeling some discomfort.

Bakugo held his silence for a moment before he slowly shut his mouth. The man slowly turned his eyes away from his daughter, his face becoming completed hidden to her. After yet another minute, Bakugo swallowed and parted his lips,

"...On second thought, just...follow me all right. Don't you dare give me shit or you'll know what black and blue really looks like, ya get me?"

Kikyo stopped rubbing her arm and nodded rapidly before what almost seemed like excitingly following her father as they entered the restroom together.

Once in, it was decided Kikyo would go first, while Bakugo waited (in the event she needed any help).

"Just hurry up, dammit. I ain't got all day, brat."

"Yes, Pa-"

"NOPE! Don't you fucking dare, kid. You remember what I said about not calling me Dad, Papa or any of that nasty shit, right?"

Kikyo nodded inside the stall as she peered at her father between the gaps of the stall door, "...Yes, sir."

Bakugo rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, the sound of a flushing toilet echoed the bathroom soon followed by the opening of the stall door.

"...All done." Kikyo mumbled in a tiny voice as she waddled up to Bakugo and grabbed part of his jacket.

Bakugo responded by pulling away from her and walking into the next stall, "Dammit, wash you filthy hands before you touch shit, kid. Learn some manners, for fuck's sake."

"Ok." She mumbled as she went to do as she was told.

Bakugo sat in the stall silently, also peering at his daughter's back through the gaps. He thought back to the things he told Kirishima about her, and also the pitiful look he noticed his friend wear as he had listened about Kikyo.

"...Hey." Bakugo's threatening voice echoed a bit too loud throughout the small bathroom.

Kikyo jumped a little in surprise but turned in the direction the voice came from, "Yes?"

"...You...uh..." Bakugo felt a feeling of unbearable irritation creeping up on him as he tried to talk to Kikyo. This happened literally anytime he tried to deal with her, and it disgusted Katsuki to no end. Still, he ignored it this time and pressed on, "...Your, uh, bruises and shit. They...hurt like a bitch, yeah?"

Kikyo rubbed her other arm and glanced at the marks scattered all over her skin, "...No."

"Don't lie to me, brat."

"I'm sorry..."

"For fuck's sake..." Bakugo scratched his head rapidly before sighing heavily, "Look, if it hurts than say something! Maybe the nurse's office has some crap that they can put on your arms or..."

"No, I'm really fine." Kikyo shook her head and held two clenched fists against her chest. Just as Bakugo was about to yell out again, the next thing his daughter spoke out was enough to immediately quiet him, "It doesn't hurt when I'm near you, Papa-I mean, Ba...Bakugo-san."

Though no one could see it at that moment, for the first time in his life, a curious expression had painted itself on the hot-temped male's face. A hint of red was dusted just on the edges of Bakugo's cheeks as he took in what was said. After a moment, however, the man's expression returned to the normal gruff one before he snarled in response,

"...Dumb kid."

* * *

Somewhere else, a few miles away from U.A. was what appeared to be an abandoned building located in the back alleys of the city. A common place for villains to gather and trade information.

"This is the only information I could get on her, sir. My apologies." Spoke a man as he handed a photograph over to a taller male standing in front of him.

The second man took the photo in hand. The corners of his lips curled upward in a disturbing manner as he looked at the little girl in the photo. Her hair was a dirty blond and her eyes were bloody red. Two traits that were all too familiar to the man now holding the image.

"Well, isn't that interesting. Looks like the rumors were true. All Might would be absolutely in tears if he could see this now." The man tucked the photo into his jacket pocket. "Well, I guess of Todoroki can have a child by this point, so can Kacchan. Time certaintly changes things, now doesn't it." He let out a chuckle than ran his gloved fingers through his curly dark green hair.

"U-um, sir. If I could ask a question..." Asked the first man as he watched his boss turn and start away from him.

The boss responded in a kind tone, "Of course. What is it?"

"We, uh...We're really gonna do it? Attack U.A.?" The lackey's voice was filled with anxiety as he feared angering his boss with his question.

The boss stopped walking and looked over his shoulder so he could flash a twisted smile, "Why, yes. That is the plan. And today's the only day we can do it. Do you know why, Rijin-san?"

The man named Rijin swallowed hard and nervously shook his head.

The boss turned back around and ran his thumb across one of his freckled cheek, wiping what seemed like red paint off his skin. As he looked down at the red droplet now on the back of his thumb, his smile widened and his eyes glimmered, "...Because today is a much anticipated reunion for some of the best students to have ever attended the pro-hero academy known as U.A.. Some of the best top pro heroes will be in attendance; such as Icy-Blaze, Dark Shadow...even Ground Zero." Upon mention of the last name, the twinkle in the speaking male's eyes seemed to intensify for a moment.

"Y-Yes, but...isn't that exactly why this mission is too dangerous to-"

"It is exactly BECAUSE those heroes will be there, that we must attack today." The boss turned around and began walking towards Rijin. In response, Rijin began backing away in fear until his back hit a wall. The boss's steps echoed on the concrete below him in a spine-chilling sound. With each footstep, Rijin's heart skipped every other beat.

"U.A. had dealt with plenty of villain attacks in the past, and each one ended in failure. However, this time...it will be different." The boss now stood a mere few inches away from Rijin who had sunk down onto the ground in paralyzed terror.

"I-I...h-how will it...be different, s-sir...?" Rijin managed to ask.

Suddenly, a street light that hung overhead of the two men sparked on, revealing the smiling face of the boss peering down at his underling.

"...How...you ask?"

Teeth clenched in utter delight as the boss grinned from ear to ear.

"Because I...am here."

* * *

 _ **Author's comments:**_ Well, it certainly took long enough to update this and for those who actually liked my crappy writing from the last 2 chapters, I'm soooo sorry D:

But better late than never. Actually, thanks to some very nice reviews I recently got from last chapter, I suddenly got inspiration to finish this chapter so THANK YOU.

I'm so sorry if this one is...all over the place or confusing. I tried to throw out a little info about Kikyo but I know it's probably really confusing. I always get really good ideas for characters in my head but when I try to put them into proper words, it comes out a hot mess lol I will be going into more detail about Kikyo and her past later though. For now, please bare with me .

Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought! Next chapter may feature some others that haven't rly popped up yet, such as Kaminari or someone. I'll figure it out once I get there.


End file.
